Paradox
by AeonNephilim
Summary: It's just a typical day for a young mechanic named Mickey as he's driving through the desert. But things quickly take a turn for the worse after he gets more than he bargained for by helping a beautiful, near dehydrated woman on the side of the road. Now he must find a way to sever ties with his newly found associate before it costs him his once peaceful life.


**Sandstorm Shakedown **

Here on the Desert planet Sorinan, lawlessness reigns supreme. It's survival of the fittest on these scorched wastelands filled to the brim with mercenaries, thieves, murderers, and everything in between human or alien. It's basically the back alley of the star system, but something of interest happens today. Fate has decided to intervene on yet another unsuspecting bystander.

Mikey, a scrawny top-notch mechanic, while speeding through the sands in his hand-made jeep sees a woman inches away from death by dehydration sprawled out along the ground. "Hey…are you still alive down there?" he asks. "Water…water…please…I need something to drink." she responses softly. "It's not much, but I have a little left. Hold on, I'll take you to town. I'll protect you. So what's your name?" he said. "Shiska. Thanks for this." she said.

After Shiska finishes the water, they head out towards town. "_**SCORE!**_ I just knew today was going to be a good day." Mikey thought to himself," Who knew I'd pick up such a hot chick on the side of the road. Just look her: smooth skin, long black hair shimmering in the sun, a beautiful face, and her _**[CENSORED]**_ and _**[CENSORED]**_ are so…_**OOOOH HOO HOOOO BOY!**_"

A few minutes later they arrive in the town. She decides that she wants to go into a bar in town. The only problem is that this particular bar is a popular hangout of the very worst of the worst. Determined to show his manliness, Mikey agrees to go along with her wishes. They take their seats at the bar and start drinking.

While they're enjoying their drinks, a group of Norcrids comes along. Norcrids are one of the lesser known races that humans have encountered. They bodies resemble lizards. They're usually large in size ranging from 7-10ft. and aggressive towards any race besides their own.

One of them says, "_Blim shick horm mando whiss_ (translation _*I know I've seen that woman before*_). Mickey whispers to Shiska, "Don't worry; I know how to deal with their type. I know some of their language myself." He turns towards the Norcrids and says, "Shor slack kins mea wons gur pok" (translation _*Look at your face. Your mother must not be too picky*_).

The Norcrids get ready to tear both Mikey and Shiska limb from limb. "What did you say to them?" Shiska shouted. "I don't know? They always say that to me and laugh. I just assumed it meant something good." said Mikey. One of the Norcrids throws a punch at Mikey's face. As it's thrown, Shiska grabs its wrist, bends it backwards stopping the punch and kicks it into the other two. They fly across the bar into some of the other bar patrons which initiates a bar brawl. "You guys really know how to have a great time!" shouts Shiska as she smashes some poor guys head throw a table.

The bar has now turned into a battle royal with Shiska leading in the body count. As she gains her fill of brutality, Mikey cowers behind the bar in the fetal position in tears. "What's happening? _*sniff *sniff_ How did my day go so wrong? I gotta get out of here before I get killed." He whispers to himself. He crawls towards the door through all the commotion as close to the floor as possible. Mikey gets five inches from the door when he hears Shiska voice right behind his ear, "You wouldn't be trying to ditch me would you." He breaks into a nervous sweat as he turns around on the floor. "Oh no I wouldn't do that. I was just…uh…going to get the car ready just in case hehe." Mikey says in a shaky voice.

A gun fires near the door and stops the brawl. Standing in the doorway is a gang of heavily armed bounty hunters. The leader of the gang steps forwards staring intensely at Shiska. "So we finally found you Erica. We've been searching for days. We're not letting your $100,000,000 bounty slip away." said the leader. Shiska stands face-to-face with him and says "You guys are STILL following me? Well you're persistent I'll give you that much." Everyone still conscious in the bar looks towards Erica's direction and start mumbling rumors amongst themselves about her. Mikey looks at Erica in shock and says, "I thought you said your name was Shiska?" She looks back and said, "Yeah I lied." Mickey thinks to himself, "This is Erica? Everyone in the star system has heard the rumors about her. She kills people just for looking at her wrong without the slightest hesitation."

Erica looks down at Mikey and says, "Well Mickey, you were going to get the car right?" "Huh!?" Mickey says confused. "You're supposed to protect me remember. You're not going to betray me are you?" she says. Mickey looks up towards the sky and says, "What have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
